In the context of activation of peripheral sensors in a daisy chain topology, all the sensors contain a switch that is closed as soon as the sensor itself has been correctly initialized. Once the switch is closed, the next sensor in the chain is supplied with power and can likewise be initialized. Sensors connected in the daisy chain topology are utilized, for example, to control restraint devices in vehicles, for example airbags.